Endowment
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: In hindsight, Butch realized, getting her that scarf was probably the best idea he'd ever had. GREENS


**Endowment**

 **Summary:** In hindsight, Butch realized, getting her that scarf was probably the best idea he'd ever had.

 **Authors note:** Powerpuff Girls do not belong to me.

 _Endowment_

 _Noun: An income or form or property given or bequeathed to someone._

* * *

Sometimes it was extremely hard to get Buttercup anything gift wise.

Said girl's, eighteenth birthday was in two days, and her dutiful partner and boyfriend, Butch Jojo, had still yet to get her anything.

His brothers Brick and Boomer, had already gotten her sisters their gifts, but Blossom and Bubbles were easy to shop for, they would love any gift that they received. Buttercup on the other hand, was not so forgiving.

She was brutally honest, a trait that Butch often admired about her, but when it came to finding her a present that she would truly enjoy, it made the proses of selecting a gift extremely stressful.

Butch knew exactly what Buttercup liked; he wasn't as dense as she believed him to be. He knew she loved anything related to sports, but he had already gotten her several sports related gifts over the past two and a half years they had been together, and wanted to get her something different.

She was not a girly-girl, but still a girl none the less. She hated flowers, she wasn't a huge fan of jewelry, and perfume, well… last time he tried that it had been disastrous.

He was running out of time. He only had forty-eight hours to find the girl, whom he adorer's, present. And he had absolutely no idea what to get her.

* * *

Butch scowled as floated though Townsville's downtown shopping area.

"What the hell am I supposed to get her?" He snapped to himself irritably. "I already said I wasn't going to get her sport's tickets, or sporting equipment, she's already got _everything._ She hates flowers and shit like that, and she never wears jewelry either. I'm her counterpart, I know her better than anyone, so why is this so difficult?"

The raven haired man groaned to himself. He had already flown though the downtown area six times that day, and had still come up empty handed, much to his disbelief.

He was just about to call it quits, and get her tickets to see the football game that was taking place in Citysville next week, until he paused in mid-air as something caught his attention out of the corner of his forest green orbs.

 _Green_. It was green. She loved green. How could he have forgotten that?

Butch floated down to the shop window to get a better look at the item that had snagged his attention.

It was a scarf. A wool scarf that had to be around six feet long, made of the soft material, Butch mused.

But it was the scarfs colour that had grabbed his interest. It was a dark forest green, with black stripes running down its length. It was _his_ colour.

Butch thought that Buttercup looked damn fine in his signature colour, and best of all: he knew that she liked it too. He remembered with a grin, that one day she had made an off-hand comment about how she loved his dark, forest gaze.

The scarf screamed Buttercup to him. He could actually picture her wearing it.

And suddenly, Butch realized with a jolt. He knew exactly what he was going to get Buttercup for her birthday.

* * *

"Here." Butch said with a grin, as he handed Buttercup a gift-wrapped box with her name on it. "Happy eighteenth you old hag!"

Buttercup shot her tall and muscular boyfriend a glare, but it didn't have any malice behind it.

"Thanks butthead." She accepted the box with a small grin on her face. "A little bird told me you actually didn't get me any sporting goods this year. I'm surprised."

"Naw babe, I wanted to get you something different this time around. Open it up, see if you like it." Butch replied casually, leaning back into his spot on the couch. He had pulled her aside earlier to have a quick make-out session, and then had dragged her into the living room to have some privacy, while the rest of the guests, including his brothers and her sisters were outside in the back yard.

Buttercup flashed him an amused smile as she set to work opening the box. When she had finally gotten all of the wrapping paper off she gently opened the box and a look of surprise swept over her face when she saw what was inside.

"You like it?" Butch asked, not missing the look. "I saw it and thought of you." When she didn't respond he continued, "You always said you liked my colour, I think it looks smokin' on you and, well… I don't know, I just figure you'd—"

Butch didn't get to finish his sentence as Buttercup swiftly tilted her head upward to plant a kiss on his lips."

"It's perfect, thanks Butch."

* * *

Buttercup wasn't a fan of words, preferring her actions to speak for her. Butch was the same way. So while she never directly told him how much that scarf meant to her, he was easily able to pick up on the fact that she wore it every chance she got, even years later.

She would wear it when the weather got cold during the winter, she would wear it going out with her sisters, she would wear it on their dates together, and she would just wear it just for the hell of wearing it. She even had a special spot for the scarf in her room, on top of her dresser. It was one of the first things that Butch noticed every time he entered her room.

Blossom and Bubbles took note of it after a time as well. They would gently tease her about it, causing the lime green Puff to blush slightly and wave them off, still never taking the scarf off.

It amused Butch to know, that of all of the gifts that he had endowed her with over the years, that green and black striped scarf was still her favorite gift from him.

In hindsight, Butch realized, getting her that scarf was probably the best idea he'd ever had.


End file.
